True Love Lasts Forever
by Undeadblossom
Summary: Deidara's a new member to the Akastuki Organization. Because of his girlish looks, he is made fun of by the other members, all except his puppet partner, Sasori. A true love story involving intense love making, torture, rape and tears. From the comforts of their bed, to Orochimaru's laboratory. Will they stay in love? Or will Itachi take Deidara away? Rated M for safety of myself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sparklers Burn

One rainy evening, running through wind-blown trees and soaked grass, a red head and a blonde were looking for shelter from the rain. In the distance, the shorter redheaded man spotted a cave just peaking out from the side of a mountain. It looked dry, and he informed the blonde that they better stay there before the big storm hits. Nodding his head, the blonde agreed and they both went to hide in the cave. Once inside, the storm hit, lightning flashed in their eyes as the rain poured in buckets, rumbling with thunder. Huddling in the corner of the cave, the taller blonde man curled up, knees pressed against his chest. His name was Deidara. His hair was long, straight, and unmistakably blonde, wearing it up in a half ponytail, his eyes were bright crystalline blue and his hands being the most abnormal thing about him for a pair of identical mouths were hiding in the folds of his palm. His fingernails were stained a dark purple, almost black in color. Not doing much to warm his soaking thin figure, was black cloak with red cloud print, a small brown bag on his hip that held his most precious weapon, white clay. Deidara listened to the rain outside, his chest sinking as he let out a sigh. This would be awhile, and he had no desire to go out into the rain now. Shivering, he removed his cloak, laying it out on a conveniently placed bolder. Wearing something wet would most likely make him sick, and that would slow down their mission even more.

The red head was siting next him, rotating his wrist. Every time it rotated, there was a small clinking noise. His name was Sasori. Sasori had short, crimson hair with eyes as gray as the darkest fog. He was wearing the same cloak as Deidara, his fingernails dyed the same color. Undoing his cloak, Sasori let it pop open, exposing his rather inhuman skin. Sasori was not human, rather, his entire body was made off wood. He had a small door on the right side of his chest, and on the left side was a medium sized circle with his name inscribed in red. It pushed out a little and if you looked close enough you could see pushed up lines under the wood, resembling veins. The circular container in his chest held his heart, a very alive and beating human heart. "Damn…. Looks like were going to have to stay here till the storm stops…. What a waste of time." He said in a cold, hard and annoyed tone, leaning back against the hard stone of the cave. Deidara said nothing. Instead, he raised his head to the ceiling of the cave and just looked up. His eyes were misty and exhausted, letting out a semi relieved sigh. They weren't going anywhere. Noticing Deidara's reactions, the elder and smaller male just sighed. " You can sleep if you want to. We aren't going to leave till tomorrow morning.". His blonde partner remained quiet, but it was clear that he was relieved. He then leaned his head against the wall of the cave and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Deidara fell asleep, his head turning to the side and resting on his elders shoulder, his mouth hanging open lightly as he breathed. Sasori watched. ~ W_hy'd I have to get stuck with a guy like him?_~ He asked himself. ~ _If it were my choice I would use his body for one of my new puppets… I guess I'll let him live for a bit longer…~ _Sasori leaned his head agents the wall as well, listening to the rain that continued to fall, increasing its speed and quantity, pounding harder and harder onto the ground, the lightning and thunder acting in a similar way.

The day passed and the rain showed no signs of stopping even into the night, making Deidara begin tossing and turned in his sleep. Moaning lightly, he mumbled words, none of which making any sense. Sasori was watching, slightly entertained by the workings of the human mind while his blonde partner was sleeping. Watching a bit longer, he decided to make a game out of it. Trying to make sense of what Deidara was saying. With out even wanting to, Sasori reached over to Deidara, stroking the surprisingly soft hair between his fingertips. His hand then suddenly froze, his eyes widening in shock. ~_What am I doing!~ _He thought, quickly retracting his hand and placing it close to his body. He then touched his heart, feeling a slight drum beat behind the lid of the container. " What's wrong with me… This feeling is to strange." he muttered, looking at Deidara then back at his hand, clenching it in a fist. His blonde partner only continued to sleep as if nothing happened, making Sasori somewhat relieved that he hadn't awoken at the touch. Lightning flashed once more, the wind howling and serving as a better source of entertainment, and a good distraction.

The next day, the sun rose with a warming smile, the sky clear from the previous storm, water dripping off form the trees like glittering tears, the ground and grass giving off a refreshed and clean fragrance. Sasori stood up and moved to the entrance of the cave, having been awake all night without the need to sleep. He looked around out side, then to his sleeping partner. ~ _He'll be complaining all day if he doesn't eat anything…what a bother.~ _He groaned to himself, walking outside and back into the forest to fetch his pathetically human partner some substance. About half an hour later, Deidara woke up, yawning and cracking his neck, looking around for his partner. "Sasori-Danna?" He called tiredly, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted. Sasori wasn't there ~_Has he left me…? ~ _Deidara thought worriedly standing up and hurrying to the cave entrance. His eyes stung with the first glimpse of sunlight, squinting as he looked up to the clear aqua sky. Doves flew around from tree to tree, cooing lightly and singing their songs in pure tranquility. Deidara breathed in the morning air, smiling slightly as closed his eyes, scratching his head lightly. This was his first mission for the Akastuki organization, and he didn't know where to go or what to do now. He couldn't remember where the hideout was located, nor where his disappeared partner had run off to. He let out a irritated sigh then leaned agents the cave, pouting lightly. From the corner of his eye, he caught Sasori, walking back with a bag of berries and nuts he had found while searching in the forest. All previous annoyance melted away in an instant as soon as the food caught his eye "Gosh Danna un, thanks a lot!" taking the food happily and pilling it into his face hungrily. He hadn't had lunch or dinner the previous night. He didn't know how hungry he was until now.

" When you're done, we should head back to the hideout. Were already late and I don't want to keep Leader-samma waiting anymore." Sasori said in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah…" Deidara said back, having not really heard what Sasori had said. Nor did he really care.

" Tisk , your such a slowdown. I would already be there if it wasn't for you." Sasori remarked in a harshly, clearly annoyed with the way Deidara was ignoring him. Deidara looked over with a huff, sticking his tongue out immaturely, snickering. "Hurry up will you!" Deidara hurriedly ate the food at the command, leaving the cave along with the forest, grumbling behind his hot headed partner. Gezz… It was just a joke.

Time didn't move fast enough, but after an hour of walking they were finally close to the hideout. Deidara walked with his head low, away from Sasori. His heart hurt a bit and he didn't know why. Why did Danna always have to be so angry at him? Sure he was a noob when it came to these types of missions, and yeah he knew he was replacing Sasori's old partner, but he didn't understand why he had to be so hostile. He flet unwanted… It wasent as if he asked to join. Sasori glanced over at Deidara a sorry expression on his face. He regretted some of the things he said, but being who he was, he couldn't just spit out an apology. Turning his head forward, he didn't look at Deidara again till they reached the hideout. Making a hand sign, the redheaded puppet master charged his chakra, opening the entrance to the Akastuki layer. They both went inside then the door closed, sealing behind them. It was dark inside with the exception of a few torches leading down a black stairway. Once down the stairs there was a round table where some other people were sitting. One looked up at Deidara and Sasori, "About time you made it here. The blonde must have slowed you down Sasori. Your never late for meetings." The person who said this had red eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail behind his head. His bangs hung down in front of his face and he outfit matched Sasori's and Deidara's. His name was Itachi Uchiha, a cold aura around him made most stay away. The others around the table also looked up. One had blue skin and blue hair with rows of shark like teeth, laughing " Seems like your burdened with the slow girl Sasori, you should just kill her and get rid of such a burden!" Deidara's eyes burned with rage. How dare he call him… a girl. Yes, he had long hair and feminine looks, but in no way was he female! He growled, leaning towards Kisame with his hands on the table

" Why don't you just say that again blue boy and see what happens" he threatened, his blue eyes cold as ice. Kisame, the blue man, looked up at Deidara with a rude smirk, clearly enjoying the blonde's reactions.

" Looks like little goldy locks got mad!" he teased. The man sitting next to him with white hair and violet eyes, bare chested with a silver necklace in the shape of a triangle inside of a circle laughed at the blue mans remark." Hahaha! Nice one Kisame! Tell this fucker who the REAL men are around here!" he snickered. Standing by, Sasori watched the two go after his partner, listening to the insults with dissatisfaction. Deidara, shaking in anger, glared up at Hidan and Kisame, shooting them a death glare. " I hate you!" he yelled, reaching into his bag and pulling out a lump of white clay. His hands then ate it, chewed it, then spat it back into his hand. Closing his hand, he moved his fingers a little. When he opened it, the clay had taken form of a small bird.  
" Oh what's this?" said Kisame, a grin forming on his shark-like features. " Looks like blondie likes playing with dolls now!" Hidan and Kisame burst out laughing. At that Deidara threw the bird at them and made a hand sign. The bird then exploded and Hidan and Kisame we thrown backward from the blast. The explosion was small, but enough to give minor burns. Sasori stood in shock as Deidara picked up Hidan by the collar of his cloak and shook him yelling threats. Hidan just smiled the whole time, not a care in the world. Deidara glared, his voice sounding of flames and malice. " Unless you want a kunai up your ass and to be exploded into a million fucking peices, I would shut damn you mouth if I were you!" he yelled. Hidan burst out laughing

"O oh dear Jashin! Kisame! This little fucker thinks she can kill me! An immortal holy man! What a fucking joke! Aw the little baby is growing up so fast!" Deidara couldn't hold his anger back any longer. Taking the Kunai, he plunged it into Hidan's chest. A small amount of blood ran from the wound, but Hidan seemed completely unaffected.  
" Ouch…" The albino man chucked in a sarcastic voice. " No matter how hard you try, you can never kill me. I'm immortal." He smiled. Angrier then ever, the raging blonde through Hidan to the ground. With one final glance at the other members at the (now destroyed) table, He stormed out of the room.  
Deidara stomped into his room, slammed the door with a loud thunk. His face was red and his hands were _still ~Damn them~ _He thought. ~_Calling me a girl_ _… What's the problem of me being blonde! Being blonde doesn't make me a girl!_ ~ Sulking as he sat on his bed, thinking over the events of what just happened, when Sasori came in. " What do you want!" he almost shouted, wiping the tear stains from his cheeks. Sasori stood in his door way with a soft, almost friendly expression.  
"I'm sorry, about what happened back there. Hidan and Keisame can get that way sometimes. Just ignore them." He poke gently. Deidara glared up at Sasori, his voice still shaking.  
"Oh! Now you're telling me what to do! Honestly! A little splinter prick like you!" he yelled, his voice cracking mid sentence. Shocked at Deidara's response, Sasori felt his invisible gut boil, deeply offended and annoyed all over again. Screw trying to be nice.  
" Hey! I'm just trying to help you! Stupid brat! You don't know anything about me or this organization!" He glared down his heart growing hard and cold. " Maybe you should just go back to the sad looking stone village where you came from and play with your stupid clay and your freakish hands!" Deidara's eyes widened and he looked away from Sasori, biting his lip as a new emotion filled him. A freak… He was a freak.  
"Get out." He spoke, barley understandable through his shaking, struggling to control his voice. Sasori just stood where he was and didn't move a mussel. " What are you waiting for! I said get out!" the distressed blonde yelled. When Sasori still didn't move, Deidara stood up and stormed over to Sasori stood and tried to push him out, his body lacking the strength to do so. Flailing and hitting him in anger like a child. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and twisted it back, causing a yelp of pain as he made Deidara walk back to the bed. Still holding Deidara's arm, Sasori pushed Deidara down so that Deidara's face was in the blankets. "Ok brat," said spoke, his voice lacking any emotion " It would be wise on your part if you apologize for your actions."  
" No! I'm not going to apologize to freak like you! You're not even human! You're the freak!" Deidara cried out. Sasori's eyes narrowed and he pushed Deidara's arm further up and against his back till it almost reached the breaking point.  
Deidara whimpered in pain, his face turning a pale white and his arm was turning purple. When Sasori asked him a second time to apologize, Deidara pressed his lips together, determined not to say a word. When Deidara didn't answer, Sasori pushd Deidara's arm up further, threatening to break it. Deidara twisted and squirmed on the bed trying not to give into the pain. Sasori felt a sudden pain in his heart, eyes turning soft as he loosened his grip on Deidara's arm. He didn't want to hurt Deidara anymore. He didn't even remember why he wanted to, so he released Deidara's arm. Noticing the absence of pain and pressure, the tear stained blonde turned around, his face having turned a shade of red. His arm drooped at his side and sweat ran down his forehead in small droplets. " Son of a bitch un!" Deidara standing up and, without warning, punched Sasori in the face with his good arm. Little splinters of wood flew from Sasori's cheek and his head had been knocked to the side. He stood there motionless, taking in the hit as if he thought he disserved it. His emotionless gray eyes looked at his sobbing partner, his lips forming a line, expressionless. Deidara glared back at Sasori, his breathing fast as he held his injured arm, shaking. With a click, Sasori's head popped back into place and he staring absently.  
"Don't stand there with that innocent face you bastard un!" growled Deidara. " You nearly broke my arm! Thanks to you, I can't even move it!" Sasori just stood and listened to Deidara, his mind shutting down. This often happened when he felt bad about something, scared to show such raw human emotion. He couldn't help but feel it throb in his heart, not used to the emotion perusing him. Finally he lowered his head a little and took a step toward Deidara, the blonde flinching and lashing out in self-defense. " Stay away from me!" He cried, cowering beside his bed shaking. Sasori kneeled beside him and slowly reached for Deidara's wounded arm. When he touched it, Deidara whimpered and tried to pull away, but then froze with the sudden pain that ran up his arm.  
" I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay still." Sasori spoke as gently as he could. He took Deidara's arm gently and rolled up the sleeve, his hand starting to with a greenish light as he ran his hand down Deidara's wounded arm. Deidara noticed that the pain in his arm was fading and his arm was beginning to heal itself. He looked up at Sasori with child-like eyes, not understanding the reason why or how, but he felt a tingle in his heart when his partner touched him. After he was done healing Deidara, Sasori stood up and walked toward the door, having already embarrassed himself with such mushy actions.  
" Wait Sasori-Danna un." Deidara spoke, his voice soft and quiet. Sasori stopped by the door, but didn't turn around. Deidara waited a bit to make sure that Sasori wasn't going to leave, then continued. " Um… Thanks for my arm. And, I'm sorry about what I called you earlier." He apologized, looking away to hide his face behind his fringe. Sasori looked back at Deidara, a sorry expression ghosting across his face before it turned back into his default expression. He said nothing, but inside he felt the same. He was sorry for calling Deidara a freak as well, but he couldn't bring himself to mutter an apology through his pride. He turned back to the door then walked out, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Deidara watched him go and sat in the silence of his room staring at the door. His eyes red and swelled with drying tears, holding his healed arm in silence. Why did he heal it? After all that he went through to break it. Why heal it? And what was with his face? Deidara remembered about punching Sasori. He looked so… sad... or at least he sensed that he was Deidara thought, looking up at the door where Sasori had left. " Master Sasori…" he breathed, wishing he could understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Puppets Don't Dream

Standing outside the door, leaning against the wood, Sasori thought painfully to himself_ ~I don't know what to do with myself. He's so fragile_. ~. The poor puppeteer didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but he knew he could never forgive himself if he hurt Deidara again. It just didn't feel right. It felt… wrong in a way. He remembered seeing Deidara's eyes scrunched up in pain, feeling him self grow so cold then burst to life with a single throb of his contained heart. He almost forgot he had one. Lifting himself from his perch, he made his way back to his own room down the hall, running into one of the other… Unique members of the organization. Zetsu. Zetsu was a very odd looking man, with a face split in two colors, half being a staking white, and the other a jet black. This member had short green hair, framing his glowing yellow eyes. Sprouting from his shoulders like a pant (and perhaps it was) was something that resembled a giant Venus flytrap, each pad on either side of his head. He was tall and average weight, and had sharp, pointed teeth similar to Kisame's. The mans voice sounding cracked between a monster and a man, speaking and muttering nonsense to himself, almost sounding like an argument.

While passing each other in the hall, they bumped shoulders, startling the red head and snapping him back into reality. The multicolored ninja grunted over to him, his breath smelling of death" Watch where you're going Sasori" He sneered. Sasori looked up at Zetsu in slight annoyance, his head barely reaching the man's chin as he starred him down in silence. Sasori, for being as old as he was, was about the size of an average 16-year-old, easily outmatched in size compared to his cannibalistic co-worker. Sasori looked up at the split skinned beast of a man, expressionless.

"Sorry." He spoke simply, turning away without a care to speak any further. The redhead continued down the hall, slipping the key to the lock, pushing the door open before disappearing inside. Zetsu watched Sasori leave in the corner of his eye, a smirk crawling across his lips before he too continued down the hall on his own business.

Once Sasori was in his room, the seemingly emotionless puppet master let out a relieved sigh. Even if he was immortal and poisonous to Zetsu, he still felt a clench his invisible gut whenever near him. Composing himself, he walked over to his desk where there was an unfinished puppet and a wide verity of tools. The puppet was not lived sized, but took the form of a large doll. The height of the puppet standing would estimate to be around the height of Sasori's hip. The gray orbs moved to stare at the puppet on his desk for what felt like eternity. He could never figure out anything to do for it. At first, it was designed to be a spy puppet, or some type of poison smoke bomb, but he never really got around to finishing it. It was a failed effort he didn't feel like finishing. After a few moments of thought, the red head finally sat down in his chair and took the puppet in his perfect hands. The wood of the puppet clanked agents the other pieces as Sasori looked it over, knowing every curve and dent in its shell. Having no desire to do anything else, and to ease his dangerously bored mind, he took out some of his liquid poison from a large oak wood cabinet along with a boxed set of carving tools. Taking out what he needed, he began to work, mostly just throwing things together and sticking with whatever came to mind. Carving out the puppet's stomach and making it hallow inside, carving features into the face, adding blonde hair made of synthetic, high quality wigs and drilling holes into each of the puppets palms. The more he blindly worked on it, the more the puppet started to resemble current partner, Deidara. Once the features on the face and body were finished, he unscrewed the top to the glass poison jar, pouring the purple poisonous substance into the stomach of the puppet, sealing a lid on with chakra so the liquid nor the gas could escape. As the liquid soaked into the inner layers of the puppet, it easily became a gas, held in tightly by the puppet's protective outer. Sasori looked at his creation with interest and surprising satisfaction. He had made a poisonous smoke bomb. Throwing netted cloth over the puppet, he covered it with a black cloak. Looking over it once more, the puppet master was embarrassed to realize that his newest creation resembled his partner in the most… accurate of ways. To save himself some embarrassment, he searched through his closet, pulling out a gas mask. He knew every member of the organization from head to toe, every angle, every curve… He tightened the straps of the gas mask to a setting that he knew would safely and snugly fit his partner's face. There! Now it wouldn't be weird. It would be a gift, a little token of welcome to cover up his unexplained act. Stuffing the puppet and gas mask into a bag, he got up and headed for the door, stopping to remember that he should at least write a not. Damn, this was such a waste of time. Writing quickly on a piece of paper, he wrote " To Deidara: This is for you. Don't use it until you have to, and when you do, here's a gas mask. This puppet is a gas bomb. ~Sasori" With a content sigh, the red head strolled out of his room then back down the hall toward Deidara's room, trying to forget the encounter that had happened only a few short hours ago.  
Before entering, Sasori stood at the door, trying to think of what he would say. He had never really been the best at confrontations, let alone never one to freely give out gifts without repayment. As his mind began to wonder, he wondered what he could possible say. Could it be an apology? No… he was to proud for that. An explanation? No… That didn't feel right either. After a few minutes of pondering what the hell he should do, he straightened his back, cocked his head up and just entered the room. He was going for a quick drop off, nothing more and nothing less. A small creak sounded as he slowly opened the door, glancing around the room for the familiar gleam of golden hair. To his utmost surprise, Deidara was sound asleep in his bed having fallen asleep in his cloths, draped on top of the blankets in a lazy sprawled out form. His fringe hung down in front of his eyes, hair untied and draping like silk across his slender shoulders. The exhausted blonde was breathing slowly, his mouth partly open as he breathed out with breath of sweet strawberries. Sasori watched in slight awe as he stood in the doorway, watching his partner as if he was a fallen angel the he had drugged up and threw on the bed. Closing the door behind him gently, he stalked his way over to Deidara's bed, leaning over to watch him. God he felt like such a creeper, but he couldn't help it. Remembering what his original intention was, he set the puppet, gas mask and note on the bedside table, taking a few seconds more to watch transfixed over his sleeping partner. Unable to control himself, he took a step closer and barely sat on the bed next to Deidara, his face turning a slight shade of pink, messing with his hands a little like a small nervous child. With a swift, soft movement, he glided his hand over to Deidara's cheek, moving the fringe away from his eyes so he could lay his eyes over the other male's gorgeous features. Deidara's face was peaceful with sleep, his breathing rattled ever so gently with every breath through his beautiful proportioned lips. Thoughts seemed to spin in circles, clouding his judgement and all other thoughts. This was something he had never felt before and he didn't understand why was he feeling these emotions. And for another guy no less! It was strange to him, almost scary but more confusing then anything. The redhead couldn't understand what he was feeling. Why was his heart pounding all of a sudden at a single touch? He placed his hand on his heart, his eyes widening as he felt it pulce_. ~Why is my heart throbbing so gently…? What's happening to me?_~ he thought_, ~This is so strange…. It's as if my body can't control itself. I must get away from him…Fast!_~ Sasori stood up and walked toward the door, trying to steady his beating heart. He didn't look back… He couldn't. His body betrayed itself as he headed out the door, looking back as he shot a last glance back at the sleeping blonde angel that still slept so peacefully on the bed. Ripping his gray eyes away, he hurried out the door.

Sasori's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat the second he left the room. Sprinting down the hall way, he found his own room, flinging the door open and slamming it behind himself, panting as he leaned against the frame, safe inside his own den. Now that he was away from the heavenly aura of his partner, his heart began to slow down to a more normal beat. He didn't dare move away from the door, needing to stand in one place for a few moments. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking, an painful throbbing concealed by his pants. _~ What's happening to me?_ ~ He thought franticly ~ _Why am I feeling this way for a reckless kid? ~_ Sasori looked at his hand, still trembling like a leaf, moving it down to cup his groin. He blushed, looking away to the side before pushing off the door, heading to his bathroom. He stripped down all his clothes, standing there naked, peering down at his erect limb, swallowing a lump in his throat. ~ _Could I have really fallen for him…? _~ The answer seemed clear ~ _But why…? He's a stupid kid that doesn't understand anything! What is it about this guy, who has managed to slip through the case of my heart? It doesn't make sense to me! _~ Sasori clenched his teeth, starting the shower. He entered, letting the water drench over his polished wooden, plastic, steel and rubber body, grasping his erection and slowly starting to pump as he leaned back against the tile walls with a pant. ~ _What would happen if he found out? Would he reject me? Would he call me a freak? Or would he accept my_… ~ Sasori shook the word out of his head, letting go of his raging cock imminently, shaking his head. It couldn't be love. Love would only cause problems for the organization and he (being the proud puppet and poison master he was) wasn't about to raise the leader's suspicions. He would surly get kicked out if it was even discovered that he had emotions. After giving up his pathetic human life and body for this immortal shell, he had always been detached from his emotions. He couldn't let anyone know that they were coming back, even if by a little. Sasori threw on a pair of red pants, shirtless as he fell on top of his bed, burring his face in the covers and clutching the pillow in his hands. " I'm in so much trouble…"

Night fell and all was quiet in the Akastuki layer. The only sound was the continuous laughing coming from Hidan's room where he was performing his nightly (and annoying) religious rituals. Sasori layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression, running over what he would say to Deidara in the morning when the blonde read his note. He needed a distraction… and fast. Reaching into his pants once more, he unleashed his flaccid member, giving it a few tugs before laying his head back with a soft grunt of pleasure. He moved his hand slowly, working its way up and down his shaft, licking his fingers to help slick up his length. As his fingers glided up to the head of his cock, he shuddered at the pressure to his oozing slit. Picturing an image in his head that at the time, didn't realize resembled his partner. It was a slender male with creamy white skin, long silky strands of golden hair with eyes of the purest crystalline blue. The male was swaying his hips to silent music, sliding his slender hands down his flawless body, caressing his hips as he danced with his back to Sasori's vision. The male turned around slowly, squatting down and standing back up slowly, letting his hands caress the sides of his legs, up his hips, his sides, his chest, then to his hair, sliding the strands through his fingers. He watched in pleasure through his closed eyes, his hand pumping faster against his cock as the blonde moved a finger into his mouth, sucking it in lightly and letting the perfect pink tongue sinfully caress over the digit, coating it with the slickest of saliva. As the blonde layed on his back, Sasori's hand increased speed as the delicious looking finger traced its way from his nipples down to his puckered pink entrance. Sasori let out a hot breath, his read hair sprawled out on the white pillow as he panted with his eyes closed, watching the scene play in his head. The blonde licked his lips slowly, as if time itself was slowing down. The finger teased his little hole, slipping inside as the blonde yelped in pure ecstasy as he worked it deeper inside himself. Each coated digit made its way inside with sweet time, before four fingers stretched that beautiful hole, thrusting them in and out of himself. The heavenly body jolted as Sasori unknowingly thrust his hips to the image, groaning deeply at the growing pressure in his groin. Thrusting his stiff cock in his hand, the blonde picked up speed as well before seeing white and flooding himself over with his orgasm. Sasori gasped and growled out, buckling his hips as he came as well, coating his hand and his chest with the sticky white substance. He collapsed back to the bed in pants, looking down at himself. Damn… He really had made a mess of himself. Sasori shook his head. "F-fucking damn it…" he cursed to himself, sitting up and heading to the bathroom to wash. He hadn't touched himself in so long… He couldn't even remember the last time. Turning on the sink, he washed his hands, using a wash rag to wipe down the cum from his chest and his softening cock. Moving it back into his pants, the redhead flopped back onto the bed. ~ _Of course it had to be his image…. Damn it, what the fuck is wrong with me…?_~

The sun broke over the mountains, stretching its rays up to the sky to turn it an angry yet lovely shade of orange along the tree line. Deidara's alarm clock went off with a sudden blare of annoying beeps, sending the blond falling off in a pit of shock, hitting his head on the floor, rolling onto his stomach, holding it painfully. Rubbing his head as he groaned in pain " uuugh! I don't remember turning that fucking thing on un…!" He growled, turning it off with a slump of his hand. As he opened his tired eyes, he saw the puppet, the gas mask, and the note that Sasori had left for him on his side table " What's this?" he asked himself, opening it and taking out the note and scanned it over. After he was done, he placed his note to the side picking up the puppet to examine it. He noticed that it looked like himself, blushing as he touched his own face in embarrassment. " Damn un..Sasori-Danna sure does know how to carve." Going off in a light trance as he thought about his redheaded partner. He didn't understand. One minute, Sasori is about to rip his fucking arm off, then the next he's leaving gifts? ~ _What's with Sasori un? Why did he make this thing for me? And what was he doing in my room after I went to sleep…?!_~ Deidara's face contorted in confusion. " I guess I'll go and thank him then un, then ask him why the hell he came back into my room while I was sleeping… Creepy fuck un." Deidara held the puppet in his hand and walked out of his room heading towards his partner's door. When he reached Sasori's room, he knocked on the door, his knuckles causing the sound to echo through Sasori's room, making the puppet masters eyes snap open in an instant. Sasori didn't expect any one so early in the morning, so he sat up on his bed, scratching his head.

" Who is it?" he called out.

" It's Deidara. Can I come in for a second un?" The blonde bomber asked paisently, leaning his hand on one of his hips as he waited for an answer. Sasori, blushed, running his hand through his hair as he calmed his breathing, walking over to the door and opening it with a mild expression. "Yes Deidara, what is it?" he asked, completely neutral. Glancing down, he noticed an object held in Deidara's hands. The puppet he had given. He bit his lip. Did Deidara not like it?! "Is something wrong with it…?"he asked, nodding to the puppet. Deidara looked down at the puppet, then back up to his partner, smiling and shaking his head, chuckling nervously.

"Oh no, no un. It's fine. I just came over to thank you for it." He explained, hopeing his partner didn't notice his nervousness.

" Oh ok. Come in then I guess." Sasori offered, opening the door wider for Deidara if the blonde choose to enter. Deidara walked in, standing there as Sasori pulled him a chair. "So," said Sasori " What did you want to talk to me about…?" He asked. Deidara shuffled in his seat.

" Well un," Deidara started " I just wanted to know why you made this for me. It's a nice thought and all, but I just wanted to know why un." He asked, a ghost of a blush spreading across his pale features. Sasori was silent, doubt and worry flooding his mind. Maybe Deidara really didn't like it. He looked away and muttered.

" I just thought it would be useful to you." He spoke, his voice tence. Deidara looked at Sasori biting his lips lightly. Something seemed off. It didn't seem like his partner would react this way to a simple question. Being blonde, didn't mean he was dumb. He knew something else was up, so he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"And un?" the blonde questioned, watching his partner with eagle eyes. Sasori was quiet for a minute or two, feeling a tightening in his chest. He didn't know how long he could keep quiet. Damn he hated himself!

" If I told you… Gah! Never mind. It's not important." The red head blurted out, hideing his face under the shade of his red bangs. ~ _This is so embarrassing! What's wrong with me!? ~_ Deidara sat quietly, tilting his head to the side, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Danna un," he spoke as gently as he could, " You've been acting so weird since we got back from that mission. What's going on? I promise I won't laugh." Deidara finished, moving his fingers to cross his heart in a childish yet sincere way. Watching the puppet master closely. Sasori sat and thought about it for a minute, finally deciding just to say it and let it out. He hated keeping this shit to himself.

" You… Promise that you won't freak out…" Sasori said quickly, looking over Deidara's blue eyes, his chest tight and his voice feeling the pressure. Deidara nodded, rolling his eyes. It shouldn't be this hard to get an answer out of him! What the hell was his Danna hiding!? He waited for the answer, crossing his legs. " Fine then. Here it is" Sasori started, feeling his lips quiver " I… really like you Deidara. A lot. Perhaps more then I should." Sasori admitted, looking down.

Deidara sat in silence, a million things racing through his mind at the confession. Did Sasori mean what he thought me meant? Hoped he meant…? No, It couldn't be like that. The great puppet master Sasori of the Red Sands would never confess or feel anything this… mushy. He smiled lightly, deciding it was just his master admitting that he didn't hate him. That he was warming up to him or something… He patted Sasori on the head lightly, laughing a bit "Aww! That's cute Danna! I like you too. I'm glad that you want to be friends!" Deidara smiled. With a sudden movement, the blonde gasped, his hand gripped in the redhead's grasp, his blue eyes widening as he saw Sasori's face. He looked so, distressed, confused, serious… And he could see a plush on his masters face, the pressure on his wrist tightening.

" No, you don't understand!" Sasori cried out, his hand shaking as he held Deidara's wrist. It was silent for a moment and his hand shook, releasing Deidara's wrist and pulling his hand back to himself, covering the container of his heart. " It's not… It's not like that…" he stuttered. His mind was racing, cursing himself under his breath and screaming at himself within his head. _~ Damn it! Maybe I shouldn't have told him! Now he really is going to think that I'm some sort of fucked up freak! _~ He thought, freaking out on himself as he held his head in his hands. Deidara just sat there, dumbstruck looking at Sasori. He swallowed, quiet for a moment.

" Danna un… I don't understand what you mean." He said helplessly, trying to understand what his master was saying. He couldn't be meaning what he thought he was meaning. He looked at Sasori with a half-tilted head confused as all fuck. "Danna?" He questioned again, worried for him. Sasori looked up at Deidara, his heart pounding in his ears to a point where he could no longer ignore it. He felt his lips begin to tremble, his body tense like a tigers. He couldn't hold back anymore, just looking at Deidara's beautifully confused expression, his pressed and plumped lips. He was irritable.

" If you don't understand me, then I guess I have to show you." Before Deidara had time to react, Sasori took each side of Deidara's face, pulling Deidara closer and landing a kiss on those beautiful lips easily. He kissed him deeply, tasting how sweet his lips really were. They were like everything he ever imagined. They tasted like sugar and strawberries, plump and ready for picking. Groaning lightly, he pulled Deidara closer to his chest, licking lightly at the forbidden fruit, hungrily giving himself to his blonde partner. He didn't care about the consequences now. All that mattered, was Deidara right now. How precious he was… how… Beautiful he looked. The red head puppet couldn't keep his heart from pounding against the cage of its container, oozing blood into his system, heightening his senses of warmth and pleasure.

Deidara's eyes widened and he pulled away imminently, wiping his lips and sputtering all over the place. He gasped in shock, tumbling out of his chair, completely freaked out. "What the fuck Sasori un!" he screamed. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve then stood up glaring at Sasori. His first kiss was now his masters. Damn why did Akastuki have to take everything away from him! Angrily, he turned his back to leave, his body stiff with anger. Sasori was shocked at the reaction, biting his lip and standing up, grasping Deidara's hand pleadingly

" Deidara! I'm sorry! I really am I didn't mean to upset you!" Sasori said. Sasori was scared and embarrassed and didn't know what to do about Deidara's reaction to his kiss. It seemed he really fucked up. It was obvious that Deidara was furious.

" What the hell is wrong with you un!? Is this another Deidara's-a-girl-joke!?" he yelled, fuming with rage. It was his only reaction, having not known how to handle Sasori kissing him. He glared down at the redhead in front of him, watching how he pathetically grasped at his hand, yanking it away with distaste.

" No, no! It's not that!" Sasori panicked " That's really how I feel about you! Please don't be angry with me!"

Deidara was shocked. His face got harder and he made a fist with his right hand, clenching it angrily. Why hadn't Sasori said anything before? He had made it clear as soon as he entered that he was a homosexual. So why didn't Sasori do the same? It wasn't fair!. " Sasori! How come you never told me you were gay! "Deidara growled. Sasori bit his lip, racing for the right words. He didn't have enough time to think things out, so he just blurted everything out, not caring what would happen. It was the truth.

" I didn't know I was until the night of that mission!" He replied desperately. That was the wrong thing to say, for Deidara's face was imminently disgusted. If Sasori had just found out, then what the hell happened that night in the cave that made Sasori realize he was gay?! Fucking prick might have molested him for all he knew.

" What the hell did you do that night!" The blonde demanded. Sasori's eyes widened and shook his head in despair. This couldn't get any worse…

" No! No! It wasn't like that I swear! All I did was touch your hair! That's it!" Sasori said. He was already standing up and backing away from Deidara, having not felt fear in such a long time. Hell have no fear like a pissed off blonde. Deidara was advancing toward Sasori with rage and disgust in his eyes. He couldn't believe this! Sasori had dared to touch his hair! What else did this puppet touch!?

" How can you have those feelings for me!? We have only been on one mission together!" he said. This didn't make any sence to him. One mission… Sasori couldn't be in love with him after one mission!  
" Hey! I don't understand it either ok! I just thought that if I told you, those feelings would go away! I can't control what I feel Deidara!" Sasori replied, starting to get hot under the collar as well. Was what he thought really so wrong and disgusting?! Deidara had admitted he was gay, so why was it so wrong for him to come out late?! It's not like he knew this in advance.

With a heavy sigh, Deidara started to calm down slowly. He crossed his arms and flicked his hair, standing there as he looked over his master. A vein throbbed in his temple, looking at the puppet in his hand and holding it out. He dropped the puppet on the floor at Sasori's feet.  
" So that's it huh? That's the only true reason you made me that puppet. Because you love me…?" he asked. Sasori flinched at the word "love", but nevertheless nodded his head slowly and looked away from Deidara. Maybe love really was a foolish emotion. Just look where it got him? ~ _Fuck…. It always has to be me_ ~ he gloated over himself. After a few minutes, Deidara started to soften up, his blue eyes becoming a gentle stream of blue instead of the rushing waves they had been a minute before. He still watched Sasori, looking for any lies that might be lingering in Sasori's eyes.

"Sasori, you know that were both guys right?" He asked. Sasori said nothing. Taking a long breath, he let it out slowly. "You must know that I can't feel that way for you right on the spot." Sasori nodded in understanding

" Yes… I know. Just, try to look at me with those type of eyes." Sasori said. Deidara was speechless. He picked up the puppet and headed toward the door trying not to look at Sasori's face. Right before he walked out the door, he caught Sasori's eye. Sasori looked hurt, sad even.. Like something precious had just been taken from him. Deidara quickly went out the door and ran to his room, slamming the door and resting against it. He didn't know what to do now. God, what was this feeling in his chest? Sasori watched the door slam and he lowered his head, a single tear fell and trickled down his cheeks, pooling and dripping off his chin.

Deidara groaned and leaned his head agents the bedpost, having flopped onto the bed. He rubbed his head and looked down at the puppet that he as holding in his hands. " Gah… I can't even look at this anymore." Deidara then threw the puppet into his closet. The puppet landed the wood clanked agents the other pieces and it landed in an obscure position. Deidara looked at it, shook his head, then closed the closet door. His mind was spinning in circles and His body started to feel weak and warm, his hands sweaty, and butterflies danced in his stomach. He suddenly felt dizzy and he sat on his bed, gasping as there was a knock on his door. The person behind it tried to open it but found it was locked.

" Hay Deidara! It's Konan! Open the door if you want to eat!" She said. Konan was the only female in the organization. She was strikingly beautiful, yet tough as nails to the point no one in the Akastuki dared to mess with her. Despite her sweet appearance, she was scary when angry. She had short blue hair and wore a paper flower above her ear, a single piercing on her lower lip, right on the dimple of her chin. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and her lips were lightly painted to match her hair. Deidara walked over to the door and unlocked it, smiling a bit in welcome "hey Konan! What's up un?" he asked, forcing a smile. Konan rolled her eyes and gave him a tray of food

" Here." She said, other trays on a trolley, obviously pissed off with having to be the one to deliver. Deidara looked at it with displeasure. He wasn't hungry but he accepted it nevertheless to escape the forever PMSing female's wrath.

"Thanks n." He muttered, taking the tray in his hands. Konan looked at him, raising her eyebrow. Something was up with her friend. She could feel it. Leaning forward, she peered into his eyes.

" What's with you?" she asked. " None of the other members keep their door locked. What's your reason? " Deidara looked at her, forcing a smile and scratching his head lightly as he chuckled.

" Oh sorry. I'm just not feeling well today un." He lied. His body was hotter now and his mind swirled in his head, feeling like he had just swallowed some type of drug. He looked at Konan and he seemed to lose all control of him self. He wrapped his arm around Konan's shoulders and held her close to his body, shocking the only female. Growling Konan, shoved him off, burning rage in her eyes.

" Get the hell off me you pervert!" she thrashing against him to no avail. Deidara's eyes went misty and he leaned into Konan and kissed her neck slowly, running his tongue on her sweet skin. ~ _I can't be gay anymore… I'm confuseing Danna… I need to grow up_ ~ he thought to himself. Konan was still trying to push him off and tears of frustration poured from her eyes. " I said get off of me! Let go!" she screamed, clawing her fingernails into Deidara's back. What the fuck was wrong with him!?

Just then Leader walked down the hall, spotting Deidara holding Konan against her will. He was tall, well built with orange hair and a face covered in black piercing and bars, his eyes were gray with black rings around them, a power he was born with. Rage built up and his ringed eyes narrowed. Outraged, he charged over and punched Deidara in the face, twisting it as he sent him flying into the wall. His voice dripping with malice.

" What the hell are you doing to her!" he growled, his chakra glowing around him. Konan wiped her tears away and stood beside Pein, grasping his sleve. She glared down at Deidara who was rubbing his cheek in pain. " If I ever catch you doing this again, or if Konan tells me, you will be kicked out of the Akastuki, killed, and will be served as the next meal for Zetsu! I'm I understood!" he yelled, his voice thundering down the halls. Deidara nodded his head and wiped the blood away from his lip, whimpering from the slight pain. He didn't look up at him. He couldn't for he knew if he did… He would certainly wet himself. Pein turned toward the door. " Come on Konan. Were leaving." He ordered. Konan nodded without question and walked past the quivering form of their newest member, still glaring at him as she spat. Before Pein went out, he turned back to Deidara and said " You should consider yourself lucky that you got away without a scratch." Then he left and slammed the door behind him, a large crack forming on the stone walls from the force of the slam. Deidara staggered to his feet, his dizziness was gone and he seemed to be knocked clear. ~ _Gee, that move came out of no where. What was I doing?_ ~ He pondered to himself. Rubbing his cheek again, the skin felt tender and swollen. " Damn… What's wrong with me today…?" he asked himself. He saw the tray of food that Konan left and walked over to it. He picked up an apple and examined it. He took a bite, and paced around his room thinking. _~ Damn it all. This has me thinking of Sasori now._ ~ Deidara's memory flashed back to the time when Sasori said " Try looking at me with those type of eyes." Deidara shook his head to get the memory out but it was still there. "Impossible." He said. There was still a tingling feeling from the memory. He remembered Sasori's face, his voice, and the way his body moved. He began to think about how Sasori might have felt about his reaction, feeling slightly sorry for him. He looked down at his hand. The tongue on the hand stuck out, circled the palm of his hand a couple times, then went back inside and smiled back at Deidara. He closed his hand and looked at the floor. " I'm so tired." He groaned, falling on top of his bed and resting his eyes. ~ _I can't love him back_ ~

Sasori was sitting on his bed with tears falling from his eyes one by one. There was a knock on his door. "Who…Is it…?"he asked, wiping his tears and sniffling a bit

"Hey Sasori! Open up! Its your leader!" replied a very angry sounding Pein. ~ _Leader?!_ ~ Sasori thought in panic. ~ _Oh shit! Did Deidara go and tell him? This is bad…!_ ~ Sasori quickly wiped away his tears, checked his face in the mirror, and then answered the door.

"Yes Leader-Samma?" he said in the calmest voice he could, hoping Pein wouldn't catch onto the slight slur.

"We need to talk about that new partner of yours." Pein growled, his eyes narrow as he forced his way to the center of Sasori's room looking at Sasori angrily, his arms crossed. The puppet master closed the door and faced Pein, his mind racing as he tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yes sir. What seems to be the problem? Is anything…wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Yes something is very wrong!" Pein bellowed " I went into Deidara's room and there he was molesting Konan! I want you to force some sense into that dumb blonde head of his! Got that!" Pein ordered. Sasori felt a wave of relief that Deidara did not tell Pein anything.

" Yes sir. Is their anything more?" he asked slowly, trying not to sound to shaky

" Yes there is. Get your voice fixed. You stuttering everywhere." Pein walked to the door.  
"Yes sir. Right away." Sasori bowed, trying to calm his breath. When Pein walked out, Sasori let out a sigh of relief. Pein was half way down the hall.

"NOW!" he yelled at Sasori from down the hall, wanting him to fix his voice immediately. Sasori quickly went to the bathroom, shouting back in confirmation.

"Yes Leader-Samma!" he accepted. He spent a few minutes in the bathroom before he hurried to Deidara's room, knocking on the door. Sasori was in such a hurry to get to Deidara's room before that he didn't think of anything to say when Deidara opened up the door. He stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, shock written all over his face

" Sasori!?" The blonde said, holding an icepack to his face. Deidara's face softened and his arms dropped at his sides. "Sasori…" he said again in a softer voice, his expression was fragile. Sasori looked back at Deidara, smiling sadly before he finally spoke.

"Hey… Pein sent me to talk to you." Said Sasori in a quite voice. He looked down and to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with Deidara. His face turned back into a look of pain and sorrow. He stood unmoving in Deidara's doorway, sliding his hands into his pockets. Deidara looked at Sasori, feeling his chest ache when he saw his Danna like that.

"Hey… why don't you come in…" The blonde offered, a gentle smile on his lips. Sasori didn't move. He seemed not to have heard. Standing for a minute, Deidara sighed before taking Sasori's hand in his and gently pulling Sasori inside. Sasori's eyes widened and he looked down at his hand that was being held by Deidara's. He looked up at Deidara with a slightly shocked look on his face, and allowed himself to be pulled in. The door closed behind them and they were left alone. Sasori's eyes softened and he gently touched the spot where Pein hit Deidara. Deidara flinched a little but didn't pull away. Sasori chuckled dryly.

" Damn…he punched you good. You're better off not flirting with Konan again. She belongs to Pein. " He said. Deidara smiled a little bit.

" I'm not interested in her." He said seriously, touching Sasori's and moving it away from his face. Still holding Sasori's hand, he moved closer to the redhead. Sasori stood where he was and just looked up at Deidara with dreamy gray eyes, his heart throbbing in his chest once more. Deidara moved closer and skimmed his hand down Sasori's cloak. He unbuttoned the cloak his master wore and watched as it fell to the floor and exposed the metal coil in Sasori's puppet stomach. He unraveled the metal rope in Sasori's stomach, slowly pulling it out and wrapping it around the both of them, still looking into Sasori's eyes. Sasori's face didn't change, just standing still as he watched deidara, his eyes soft and dazed as if he was in a dream. He didn't seem to know what was happening. Deidara made a small smirk and pulled the rope tight, pulling Sasori up agents his body, feeling the rush of heat and smirking when Sasori's eyes widened as he came back to normal.  
"Wha…What are you doing…?" The puppeteer asked, his voice quivering with his lips. Damn he couldn't manage to get himself under control.

" What do you think Danna un…? I'm taking you as mine…" The blonde stated matter-of-factly. Sasori's eyes glistened and softened as he smiled. This had to be a dream. It had to be.

"This…can't be happening." Sasori said softly to himself. Deidara eyes seemed completely changed. They have become needy and loving, something he never saw of his blonde partner until now. The blonde leaned in and whispered into Sasori's ear, his lips lightly caressing the shell of it.

" Puppets don't dream Danna un." Deidara breathed, smirking as he nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Sasori gasped, shuddering as he looked up into Deidara's eyes, feeling the blondes hands close around his body and looked back into his eyes like blue fire. He watched as the blonde leaned closer, his eyes slowly slipping shut. Sasori closed his eyes as well, leaning forward to meet Deidara's lips halfway. They made contact with each other as a rush of heat spilled over them, like fire engulfing their bodies in the sweetest and most comforting heat. They kissed gently, slowly working their tongues into each other's mouths, Sasori taking the dominant lead. Holding each other close, the rope had no purpose anymore. They were already so close, they couldn't pull away.

Minutes went by, but it felt like hours. Sasori pulled away from Deidara and looked at him with a tenderness in his eyes that Deidara had never dreamed of seeing before, a slight smile across his face. " S-so…What made you change your mind…?" he asked, trying to catch his breath lightly. Deidara looked at Sasori for a second then smiled, chuckling at himself for his own stupidity.

"Well, after Pein cleared out my head un, I began to think about you." He admitted " I remembered the look on you face, the shake of your voice, and the turn of you body. I began to think about us. So, I guess you could say I fell for you un." He smiled. He knew it was moving fast, falling in love already seemed so childish and girly, but he couldn't help his own feelings. Sasori's eyes glittered as a smile perked up his lips. He touched Deidara's fring and stroked it gently between his fingers, loving the silky feeling of the golden strands woven from the very light of heaven. He moved it away and looked deep into Deidara's bright blue eyes. The metal rope unraveled and went back into his stomach, never once looking away. Deidara leaned back to Sasori and closed his eyes, kissing Sasori yet again. Since the rope was removed, they began to wobble away from the center of the room. The back of Sasori's legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell with Deidara on top of him. Sasori blushed when he saw the sly smile play across Deidara's face. The hot blonde slipped off his own cloak and got onto the bed with Sasori, laying on top of his master kissing him many more times. He was addicted. Sasori was like a drug to him, drunk off his kiss in a matter of seconds. Sasori groaned lightly, stroking the hair in the back of Deidara's head, tugging lightly before playing with the netting on Deidara's shirt. Deidara smirked and ran his fingers through Sasori's short red hair still kissing him as he slid his hands along the puppet's body.

Deidara rolled off of Sasori and smirked, giggeling lightly as he curled into his chest. Sasori huffed, holding his lover closer "You're such a tease" he sighed, rolling his eyes with a smile.

" I love you…Sasori-Danna un." Deidara whispered soflty into Sasori's ear, closeing his eyes as he cuddled into his lover's neck. Sasori laid in shock. Deidara… Loved him? He had long forgot then feeling of love, and this time, he was not afraid to feel love again. It had been long enough, and by damn he wanted it. He wanted to feel loved, he wanted the embraces, the kisses… Everything. He had lost it long ago, and now.. Deidara was here to give it back and restore him. Sasori smiled gently and rolled on his side facing Deidara, cupping the blonde's cheek in his hand as he looked over his beautiful crystal blue eyes. He closed his eyes and smiled as well, the burning feeling of his heart in his chest made him almost want to cry. God he hated how weak he was, but tonight…he just wouldn't care. "Deidara-kun… I love you too." Sasori whispered back. There was silence. Only the sound of Deidara's soft breathing as he fell asleep could be heard. He had fallen asleep right there in his warm arms. Sasori smiled and sighed, closing his own eyes as well. "Goodnight… my love" he breathed. There were smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
